No sólo la besó
by Matryoshka Ai
Summary: Jinora no sólo la besó. Cualquiera sabía que había algo más. "Este fic participa en el reto "Orgulloso de Amar" del foro "¡El Cometa de Sozin!""


Summary: Jinora no sólo la besó. Cualquiera sabía que había algo más. "Este fic participa en el reto "Orgulloso de Amar" del foro "¡El Cometa de Sozin!""

Disclaimer: LoK no me pertenece. La canción en la que la historia está inspirada no me pertenece, sino a Jen Foster.

N/A: Perdón si hay OC, es la primera vez que escribo de estas dos. Espero que no lo haya tho...

Jinora está muy influenciada por su tía Kya. Se sabe. Y Opal de Lin y Huan. Es algo de Beifongs, no puedo evitarlo.

* * *

><p><span><strong>No sólo la besó<strong>

* * *

><p><em>«I didn't just kiss her, we went all the way and I liked it. What's the point in trying to hide it? Why she gotta try so hard to keep it all a secret? A secret... But I can testify she knew what she was doing, it was almost like she's done it all before...»<em>

Jinora rascó la apretada tela de su nuevo uniforme, aquel que Asami Sato había fabricado y que resultaba muy eficiente a la hora de volar sin necesidad de un planeador. Pero lo que menos necesita en ese momento era volar.

Quería mantener los pies sobre la tierra. Quería ser fuerte por un momento, y fingir que no había tal sentimiento que la estuviese destruyendo por dentro.

Pero mentiría si dijera que no dolía porque vaya que lo hacía. Dolía más de lo que podía imaginar, y un pequeño remordimiento crecía en su interior. ¿Y si Opal le decía a su padre? No podía si quiera imaginarlo.

_Se rió de su chiste, ignorando el hecho de que se veía tan hermosa con sus morenas mejillas sonrosadas y su cantarina risa. Le fascinaba. Su simple imagen era adictiva. Su relación con Bolin era decadente, ¿Y quién mejor que ella para ayudarle? _

_Sentadas en la cornisa de la ventana, Opal se sentía como en casa. El templo ahora era su **hogar**._

Suspiró suavemente, acomodando su cabello de manera que su tatuaje fuese visible. No porque quisiera que todos lo vieran, sino para mantener su identidad. Como si nada hubiese pasado. Pero algo había pasado, y no podía sacarlo de su cabeza.

Era egoísta. Tan egoísta, que incluso se sentía bien pensar más en sí misma que en los demás como suele hacer.

_Todo fue tan rápido. Después de reír un rato, Opal notó la forma en la que era mirada. Y es que era tan obvio como los ojos marrones de la joven adolescente viajaban por su rostro con un destello de **deseo** en ellos. Esa no era la forma en la que una amiga mira a otra amiga. Esa no era la forma de mirar que sus padres le habían enseñado. Al menos, no hacia una chica. _

_Y como una adolescente hormonada se sonrojó hasta las orejas. No podía evitarlo. Acomodó su cabello detrás de su oreja, permitiendo que Jinora viese con más claridad son rostro enrojecido. _

Luego de ser informada por su padre de que el acólito encargado de los establos se había enfermado, decidió tomar su puesto. Necesitaba una distracción, y rápido. Y a pesar que el **sol** hiciera estragos fuera del templo, era más divertido que rondar por los pasillos.

_A pesar de que la pequeña de los Beifong era una cabeza más alta, eso no la detuvo. Ninguna evitó cuando sus rostros se acercaron más de lo normal, cuando sus respiraciones comenzaban a ser una sola, cuando sus narices se rozaban con suavidad._

_Eran tan distintas físicamente, y en sus personalidades también. Pero ambas compartían las ganas de que eso sucediera. No hubo lugar a arrepentimientos cuando sus labios se rozaron. Siendo un casto beso, Jinora se sintió en los cielos al sentir los suaves labios de Opal con los suyos._

_Los presionó, haciendo que el beso fuese a más._

Acarició la cabeza de Pepper. Su bisonte volador era capaz de sentir su estado de ánimo, por eso la escogió. Así que no dudo en hablar con ella.

—Debe estar odiándome —suspiró mientras tomaba la escoba para barrer el cabello regado en el suelo—. No lo entiendo. Parecía gustarle...

Apoyó su rostro sobre la punta de la escoba, suspirando como una niña pequeña a la que no le regalaban su helado favorito en el parque.

_Acarició sus mejillas, su cabello, enredó sus manos en él, introdujo su lengua dentro de su boca con inexperiencia. Ninguno de sus besos con Kai habían sido así. Siempre eran tiernos, suaves y pasivos. No así._

_Sintió unas manos frías en su cintura, y cuando pensó que su beso estaba siendo correspondido, fue halada hacia atrás. El rostro de Opal estaba contorsionado en una mueca de incomprensión y curiosidad. Sus ojos, grandes y verdes como el ópalo al que debía su nombre, estaban llenos de preocupación._

_—¡J-Jin...! —intentó articular, pero nada salía de sus labios—. Yo..._

_La maestra airé ladeó una diminuta, casi invisible, sonrisa._

_—Hablamos después._

_Tomó su mentón con suavidad, y volvió a presionar sus labios. Y por suerte o no, Opal no se alejó. _

—Ya no podré mirar a Kai como antes... —dijo más para sí misma que para su bisonte volador.

_A la mañana siguiente, luego de un buen rato de besos, Jinora se despertó con algo de dolor de cabeza. No solía padecer de tales malestares, así que fue a avisarle a su madre a las cocinas donde solía estar._

_Pudo ver a Rohan en el suelo jugando con sus bloques, pero no había señal de su madre. Decidió irla a buscar a los Jardines de Meditación, pero justo cuando iba a salir de la cocina se topó con Opal._

_Su cabello estaba revuelto, y vestía una túnica de acólito. Le extrañaba verla así vestido, ya que si algo Opal detestaba, era dejar de lado su parte Beifong. Y después de que Lin Beifong se burlara educadamente de ella por sus "pies ligeros," era un rasgo más acentuado._

_Sonrió con parsimonia, desistiendo de irse._

_—¿Dormiste bien? —cuestionó, enarcando una ceja._

_Opal suspiró, sonrojándose violentamente. Parecía querer ignorar cualquier pregunta o conversación que le planteara._

_—Estaba buscándote —dijo en un hilo de voz—. Quería hablar sobre lo de... Lo de anoche._

_—¿Sucedió algo? —Jinora inquirió sin emoción en su voz, deshaciendo su sonrisa._

_La morena asintió suavemente, cabizbaja._

_—No puede volver a suceder —murmuró rápidamente—. Somos amigas, nada más. No quiero que mal intérpretes mi amistad._

_Parecía como si se fuese a lanzar a llorar en cualquier momento, pero antes de poder decir algo o reprocharle, Pema apareció por la puerta para cargar a Rohan. La conversación murió cuando Opal salió estrepitosamente de las cocinas._

Observó a Opal en la entrada de los establos, frunciendo su ceño.

_«She's gonna go back to her boyfriend now before the questions come up. She's gonna tell '_

_them I'm stalking her round the clock, like I'm making the story up._

_I didn't just kiss her... No, I didn't just kiss her...»_


End file.
